Проклятие оборотня
by Ginger Sun
Summary: В одной из битв, Рубик своровал ультимейт Ликантропа. Последствия не заставили себя ждать. Главный герой - Рубик! Изменю, когда его добавят в список персонажей.


Проклятие оборотня.

Рубик, хоть и получил должность Верховного Мага, но остался таким же авантюристом и искателем приключений. Он всегда старался находиться в центре событий, пока один случай не научил его применять свои способности осторожно.

Была очередная битва, исчадия Тьмы снова активизировались, атакуя всех, кто вставал у них на пути. Гранд Магус, как обычно развлекался со своими соперниками: подняв Телекинезом Вивера, он бросил жука на бегущего наперерез Ликантропа, сбив того с ног. Оборотень злобно зарычал и выпустил двух подручных волков, а синий, с легким шумом, исчез из виду.

Рубик почувствовал небольшой сквозняк, пронзивший все его тело, а затем из ноги хлынула струйка крови.

" Пора уходить!"- подумал Верховный Маг и бросился прочь, своровав у Скитскура Шукучи. Звери погнались за ним, но Рубик сбил их своим Фейд болтом и исчез в лёгкой дымке.

Тем временем, Ликан встал на колени и пронзительно завыл. Его тело начало покрываться густой черной шерстью, морда вытянулась, и здоровяк превратился в крупного черно-красного волка с выступающими острыми клыками и злобными алыми глазами.

Хищник просто сходил с ума от запаха крови и неотступно преследовал свою жертву. Он жаждал впиться своими зубами в теплую плоть беглеца и буквально захлёбывался слюной от предвкушения.

Невидимость кончилась, Рубику было тяжело бежать по неровной лесной почве, раненая нога отдавалась болью, мешая оторваться от своего преследователя, но волк, раззадоренный беззащитностью своего соперника, в два прыжка преодолел расстояние, разделяющее их ,и, уже приготовился разорвать магу глотку, но тут же почувствовал жжение в боку - Гранд Магус выпустил сгусток ядовито-зеленой энергии. Он решил умереть достойно, так как знал, что уже не сможет убежать.

Ликан, разозленный еще больше, прыгнул и повалил Рубика на землю, тот пытался отбиться от челюстей своим посохом, но когда силы стали покидать мага, он решился на крайний поступок.

Выждав подходящий момент, он забрал волчью форму оборотня и начал меняться сам: тело начало расти, приобретая звериные контуры, маска и одежда, не выдержав таких метаморфоз, треснули и развалились, глаза налились яростью, некоторые раны затянулись, а тонкие руки стали огромными когтистыми лапами.

Он превратился в волка, но был мельче, имел желто-зеленые полосы на шерсти и ярко-изумрудные глаза. Скинув своего соперника, Рубик зарычал и скрылся в лесу. Сейчас он был слишком слаб, чтобы сражаться с Ликантропом. Тем временем, прибежали союзники и прогнали злого хищника.

Гранд Магус со всех ног мчался к себе на базу, он знал, что волчья форма может исчезнуть в любую минуту и оставить его в таком срамном положении. Но добежав до казарм, он скрылся в комнате и одел запасной комплект одежды. Волшебник до сих пор не мог поверить, что остался жив и отделался так легко.

Тем временем послышался сигнал тревоги: темные осаждали крепость. Стрелой выбежав из помещения, он приготовился к обороне.

Снаружи была кровавая битва: враги, сломав врата, хозяйничали на улицах города. Стража и товарищи еле справлялись с ними.

Вспомнив резкий прилив сил, Рубик решил снова использовать это заклинание и превратился в волка. Ему было забавно выпускать из пасти Фейд Болт и лапами использовать Телекинез, вгоняя врагов в смуту, а затем вгрызаться зубами в их ряды.

И вот, налётчики были отброшены, а в городе стало спокойно, но возникла новая проблема: в окружных селениях стали пропадать люди. Свидетели замечали серую тень, с жестокостью набрасывающуюся на свою жертву, только ярко-изумрудные глаза сверкали в ночи. Неужели Верховный Маг сошел с ума и стал злодеем?

В одночасье Рубик превратился из героя в главного преступника. На него организовывали травли, назначали награды, но хищник всегда оставлял преследователей ни с чем. Магия вышла из-под контроля, захватив разум Гранд Магуса.

Только один человек верил в то, что можно спасти волшебника от проклятья. Им был Пурист Громобой - старый соратник и друг Рубика. Он поклялся спасти своего товарища от проклятия и вернуть ему доброе имя.

Направившись в лес, где обычно пропадали люди, он развел костер и начал ждать.

Сгущались сумерки, Рыцарь Света уже начал подмерзать, а костер практически потух. Ревнитель уже собрался уходить, как вдали послышались быстрые, практически бесшумные шаги. Омникнайт улыбнулся и достал из-за спины свой молот.

Из кустов выпрыгнул огромный волк с желто-зелеными полосами на шерсти, и грозно зарычав приготовился к нападению. Соперники пару секунд оценивали друг друга. Оборотень первым кинулся на рыцаря, но получил смачный удар молота в бок и отлетел на приличное расстояние, после чего соскочил и начал бегать вокруг Громобоя, выискивая уязвимое место. Выпустив изо рта сгусток фиолетово-зелёной энергии, он снова бросился на рыцаря, но тот отгородился магическим барьером.

- Прости, друг, но так тебе будет лучше,- сказал Пурист и выпустил энергию Света, которая задела волка и заставила того корчиться от боли, затем, хищник замер и упал на лапы, а Ревнитель начал обряд очищения.

Вскоре, Рубик окончательно утратил волчий облик и смог придти в себя. Голова страшно болела, оперевшись на свой посох, Гранд Магус привстал и огляделся: они был в лесу, а Рыцарь Света лечил его раны.

- Только не говори, что сущность Ликана снова возобладала надо мной.

Громобой усмехнулся, он узнал своего друга и ответил:

- Не хочу тебя расстраивать, но это правда. Но ты не бойся, я изгнал из тебя его дух.

Рубик засмеялся, и, присев рядом с Омникнайтом, начал поглощать жареную дичь. Лечение прошло удачно.


End file.
